


Be Mine

by basicmarvelhoe



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I don’t like reader inserts but it’s daddy so who cares, Reader Insert, do people like reader inserts?, i don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicmarvelhoe/pseuds/basicmarvelhoe
Summary: You’re new in prison. Daddy catches your eye and it’s not soon before you catch hers.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> okay totally stole a lil bit of inspo from this fic on wattpad by daddyduarte - it’s also a reader insert but the writing is still mine, it’s just the Frieda part was kinda the same in hers but anyway - hope you enjoy ig?

Prison was and wasn’t what you expected. You expected the shitty system, shitty people and shitty conditions but you didn’t expect her. She had short bleached blonde hair and you thought she was quite possibly the most attractive person you had ever seen, problem was she was involved with drugs and didn’t notice you. You weren’t too bothered seeing as you didn’t want to get involved and it’s not like you had any feelings for her. 

You were walking along the hall, cuffed of course, towards the C block when you noticed Frieda. Frieda and you were old acquaintances and not on good terms so you decided to have a little fun, get some payback. You slipped a small knife into her pocket and then slid back behind her. 

As they were getting pat down you spared a glance towards Frieda who, by the looks of it, had realised there was a sharp object in her pocket.

You threw her a wink and mouthed, ‘I’m back, sweetie.’ She glared at you and you watched as the guards found the object. Frieda immediately began to deny it, “It wasn’t me! It was her! I didn’t put it in my pocket it just appeared!”  


You widened your eyes comically so and decided to have a little fun, you put on a southern accent and said, “Who? Lil’ ol’ me? Aw shucks you had one too many pills again, Frieda darling?”  


The guards exchanged glances and spoke to each other in hushed whispers, “Take her to psych!” The guard who shouted the sentence immediately got a kick to the shin from Frieda as she struggled. You lifted up your cuffs and gave her little wave with one hand as her screams were drowned out by the other inmates’ now loud chatter. 

Meanwhile, a certain blonde leaning against the bars of block D had finally noticed you, and it was bound to get more interesting from there. 

You were in your cell when suddenly your cell mate, some girl with frizzy hair and teeth that made you cringe, entered with a knowing smile on her face. She started to gather her things and said, “You’ve got a new cell mate, and she’s really really excited to meet you.”

Your relaxed posture dropped and your shoulders hiked up defensively. Your cell mate left and you got the sudden urge to go with her but stood your ground. You stared at the door intensely and a figure appeared seemingly out of no where. Your eyes widened as you realised who it was. It was her. 

You couldn’t help but gulp slightly. It was unreal how attracted to her you were, every time you saw her you could practically orgasm. I mean really, that walk, that smirk, her entire demeanour had you hooked. You saw her smirk at your staring and quickly looked away, a faint blush covering your cheeks. 

She walked closer to you until you could feel her standing over you, her warm breath almost beating against your cheek. She grabbed your chin and tilted it up, the surprise must’ve shown in your expression because her eyes softened and she said, “Hi, I’m Daddy, your new cell mate.”

You almost choked. Her name was Daddy? You’d never been one to have a daddy kink, you were kind of repulsed by it in fact but when you looked at her face you realised it fit her and it just made her so much more attractive. You were silent for too long because of your thoughts on how hot Daddy was and it was as if Daddy could read your mind. You blushed as she laughed and said, “Well don’t leave me hanging, mama, tell me your name.” 

You shakily responded, “Y/N.” Daddy hummed and released your chin. “Pretty.” She murmured. Before you could form a response she walked towards her bunk.

 

It had been a few days since then and Daddy had been shamelessly flirting with you. You weren’t sure what to think of it. She was attractive, yes, but you wanted her to want you for more than sex. 

You didn’t mean to snap, really you didn’t, but you were tired and it was the anniversary of your brother’s death and she wouldn’t leave you alone, you really just wanted to mourn or for her to comfort you without making a flirtatious comment. “Would you stop? Just leave me alone.”  


You’d said it louder than you intended and there must’ve been something in your face because immediately Daddy’s eyes turned dark. “Fine.” She snapped back quickly.

The days following were lonely, you hadn’t wanted her to leave you alone forever or be a bitch about it for that matter, she’d been giving you cold looks all day. You knew how you looked too. You had big sunken bags under your eyes, you were pale, unhealthily so, and your hands wouldn’t stop shaking. You hadn’t been to work in days but no one seemed too bothered. 

You lay in your bed uncomfortably until you heard footsteps. You looked up hoping it was Daddy, only to see one of her lackeys, Andrea? Anika? Annalisa! That was it. You raised your eyebrow in curiosity but quickly ducked as you realised a punch was coming. 

You rolled onto the floor and made a dead sprint for the door only you were just too slow and Annalise managed to get a deep scratch to your cheek, as you ran away you heard her yell, “She’s mine, you bitch! Stay away!”  


It wasn’t hard to figure out what she was talking about but you had more pressing matters to address, like the blood very obviously seeping out from your cheek. It seemed a little more deep than you originally thought. 

You walk, or run, you weren’t too sure anymore, down the corridors of the prison blindly only to crash right into someone. You mutter your apologies and make a dash for it praying no one saw your haggard appearance and the far too obvious blood flowing from your cheek. 

You finally make it to the bathrooms and grab the sorry excuse of toilet paper from the loo and start rapidly applying pressure. You hiss in pain but feel an immense relief at a) no one having seen you, and if they did, they didn’t make a big deal of it, and b) not having run into Daddy, because that would ruin the whole avoidance streak you had going, wouldn’t it?

You turn around, still dabbing the blood on your pale cheek, only to come face to face with Daddy. Never mind, spoke too soon, you thought. 

Daddy had her arms crossed and you couldn’t help but think how hot she looked when she was angry. You smile and aim for casual, “Hey, Daddy, how’re you today? Good? Cool, so I’m going to go but we should talk again soon.”  


No one said you were the best actress. If Daddy weren’t so mad, you imagine she’d be amused by your antics. 

She grabbed your arm and pulled you close to inspect your cheek. “Who did this?” She growled.  


Before you could use your brain to mouth filter, you rasped out, “Well if you stop turning me on with the tough growling thing you have going, then maybe I can say something in response.” Daddy almost smirked. Almost. You took a breath, and said, “Really it’s nothing to worry about, you don’t have to pretend you care.”  


Daddy’s expression turned from angry to hurt. You felt like you’d kicked a puppy, but you also felt confused. Daddy muttered in a gravelly voice, “You think I don’t care?”  


You gulped and nodded hesitantly but rushed to add, “It’s okay though! I promise, I could help you find another girl if you want? I just-I want something more than sex.”  


Daddy’s expression turned more sour if that was possible. “You think I just want sex? Is that what you think of me? Do you think I let everyone take my snicker bars if they’re hungry? Do you think I go to everyone after work and ask them how their day was? Do you think I indulge everyone in cuddling? Do you really think I don’t care?” 

You were less sure now. Maybe she does? You thought to yourself, but the thought disappeared as quick as it came, you were nothing special. You began to tear up, you didn’t want to say any of this aloud but Daddy always managed to make you do things you’d never do, it’s one of the things you loved about her.

“I’m nothing special! You could do that with anyone! You deserve better than me, you deserve so much more than I can give you, okay?” Your outburst, which had become much louder than you wanted it to be towards the end, was met with silence. You turned around to walk away but felt a hand grab your shoulder and twist you back around sharply. You opened your mouth to let her know they were cool and it was fine if she had realised the same, only to be met with lips that were soft and warm and far too welcoming to not enjoy. 

Daddy ripped her lips off yours harshly and whispered with dark eyes, “You talk too much, you steal my food, you’re a covers hog, even though we don’t have much for blankets here, and you’re desperate for cuddles, you’re clingy and you’re smarter than you think and so so much more beautiful than words can describe and you are the single most amazing thing I have ever touched, and whoever made you feel like you aren’t worthy of love never deserved to know you, let alone breath the same air as you…give me a chance. Let me show you what it’s like to be loved by me.”  


The breath left your lungs and you clung to her tightly so you didn’t fall from the sheer amount of love and longing in the admission. Your voice was so quiet but you managed to gasp out, “Yes.”  


Daddy’s smile lit up far more than just room and it’s was like you could breathe again.


End file.
